crusaders_of_dusk_and_dawnfandomcom-20200213-history
The Court of Dragons
According to the religion preserved by the Elves, the Dragons are divided into celestial directions and paired up into courts. While myths exist as to why the courts exist, they are highly conflicting. The Dragons that belong to each court and their relationships however do not change. The common visual representation of the Dragon Courts is called the Dragon Circle. Northern Court: Livena the Blue Canus the Silver Western Court: Sorrell the Red Aes the Brass Southern Court: Recena the Green Aurum the Gold Eastern Court: Crocus the Yellow Central Court: Vita the White Frigus the Black Relationships Vita and Frigus are the primordial powers that created the world of Crepus. It is said that they traveled from another world across the great gulf, and started a new place to call home. They are the mother and father of all Humans and Elves. Aurum appeared some time after the creation of the world, and it is not clear from where he came. He created the race of dwarves and waged war on Vita and Frigus. The battle was a stale mate, until Recena, claiming to be the daughter of Aurum gave herself over to the primal gods. Upon hearing of her actions, Aurum released the dwarves from his power and bent his knee. Recena negotiated for her fathers life, offering to bring help bring a new life to the still young planet. Frigus decided that Aurum and Recena could join his Court so long as Aurum took no direct interference into the world, and Recena stood forever as the guardian of all the plants and animals that safe guarded life on Crepus. As the young planet flourished under not two, but four gods, a new presence appeared in the heavens. Canus appeared before Frigus and Vita, offering to bring his knowledge and magic to the world. Frigus agreed and magic came into the world. After many centuries Canus finally found a human woman worthy of his admiration and secrets, and brought Livena into the Court. Vita and Frigus were finally free enough from the workings of the world to produce their own offspring. They had twin sons, Aes and Crocus, and they were charged by their parents to guard Crepus from the heavens. Crocus took his place in the heavens where he could watch over the Court, but Aes interpretted his instructions differently. Aes decended onto the planet and moved among the people. He learned their ways and cultures, and became friends with heroes, kings, and peasants throughout the ages. Aes protected the lives of ordinary men and women and kept Crepus from descending into the darkness of evil men. He even met a woman Sorrell, who thwarted his plans to take out what he believed to be an evil king, and made her his bride. Crocus stayed in the heavens and served his parents. There are few stories about him, although it is said that he has protected the world from threats of other creatures and gods trying to come into the heavens. Directory